Death Match
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Each person has to kill each other. More detailed summary in the story. (It has Total Drama, Code Geass, and a bit of The Hunger Games.) Rating T may change to M. Warning: Gore, Blood, Murder, Possibly Rape, Deaths, Maybe Sex, Swearing/Cursing, Possibly Yaoi/Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Match**

**Summary: "All of you will have brackets on that shows where you are from you are from while being in this forest, the O.C, C.G, D.N, and T.D. Every single person here is force to kill each other without doubts, regrets, and weakness even if that is the person you loved, friends with, anything relationship with the person. Only one person will win this death game."**

**A/N: Hello, this is my fan fiction! This is my very first time actually writing something about Code Geass so yeah it may not be good. Anyways, I HOPE you enjoy it! BYE!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Lelouch Lamperouge. The prince of Britannia and the leader of The Dark Knights, friends with Suzaku who help Britannia and brothers with Nunally who is the princess of Britannia and only school showed him the true colors of him. The only people who knew he was Zero were Kallen, C.C, his father, and Suzaku. He mostly doing what is doing to make Nunally be safe and happy as much as he can.

Lelouch was staring out of window, seeing cars driving pass the bus who was sitting next to Rolo. It was nighttime and Lelouch's phone only had half the battery. Who knows how long this trip will be? Student President, Milly Ashford was sitting in front of Lelouch next to Shirley with a bright smile on her face, talking to Shirley. Lelouch was checking on his phone to tell The Dark Knights he will be gone for couple days and see how they were. Nina was reading her books, sitting by herself behind Suzaku and Rivalz. Rivalz was playing a video game next to window while Suzaku apart from Lelouch and Rolo writing a letter to someone.

Milly turned around and looked at Lelouch, noticing he was on his phone. "Lelouch, what are you doing on your phone? Stop worrying about your phone and just have fun! I heard we were going somewhere special!"

"Somewhere special, but why? I mean, how come we get to go somewhere special while the others cannot?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because we do most of the work for fun activities in the school that our school decided we need something really awesome for our hard work!"

"Do you even know where we're going?" Shirley asked.

"I…I actually don't know…"

"Wait, we're going to somewhere but you have no idea where they are taking us this entire time?"

"Nope."

"Well…maybe Suzaku knows." Shirley turned around and looked at the right side. "Suzaku, do you know where we're going?"

Suzaku looked at Shirley confusingly. "Huh, but I thought one of you will know that where we're going surely."

"Maybe, it's a secret type of trip! What if we're actually going to a beautiful expensive hotel?" Rivalz smiled, trying not to make everyone worried.

"Why don't we just ask the driver?" Rolo finally spoke.

"Oh right, why didn't we do that before? Haha!" Milly looked at the driver's direction. "Hey driver, where are we going?"

The driver didn't reply Milly and continuing paying to the road, driving them safety. Milly looked at the driver confusedly, wondering why the driver wouldn't respond. _"Weird, could he have heard me or did he just ignore me?"_

"…" Finally the driver decided to say something to Milly, "…why don't you kids go to sleep? It is a long drive after all."

"You didn't answer my question…"

"…it's a surprise…don't you kids see that? Now you kids should sleep, it's getting late."

Milly sighed, didn't want to mess with possibly grumpy old man. Milly took a deep breath, trying to get comfort to sleep on the seat. "Well, he is right about something. We all should go to bed."

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Nina spoke up.

"Why you say that, Nina?"

"Well…this reminds me that time when we got kidnap to…you know…" Nina looked down to herself.

"Oh that…don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. It's not going to be like that, besides the school was 100% sure this was good and the driver isn't total serious issue so nothing will happen."

"Um…hopefully…" Nina lied down on the seat. "Well…goodnight guys."

Milly yawned, "Yeah I am getting really sleepy too, night guys!"

Shirley and Rivalz was fallen asleep already and Rolo was about to go to sleep himself. Rolo looked at Lelouch, "Goodnight big brother."

"Yeah good night," Lelouch was still staring at the window with his tired eyes, Lelouch was sleepy but he couldn't go to sleep easily like everyone. Rolo sighed, still hope Lelouch thinks those times that he said were real. Suzaku was finally finish writing that letter for that special someone and fold the paper to fit it in his pocket.

_ "Hopefully, I can tell how I feel one day even if the person doesn't like me."_ Suzaku noticed Lelouch was still wide awake, staring at the window now. _"Lelouch is still awake? Maybe I should talk to him a bit before I go to sleep; I haven't really talked to him all day."_

Suzaku sat down behind Lelouch and tapped Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch turned around and looked at Suzaku. "Hey Suzaku, what are you doing being up?"

"Same goes to you, you couldn't sleep?"

"No, maybe I am just excited about the trip or something like that. And you? You didn't really answer my question."

"I was writing a letter for someone."

"For someone? You have a crush?"

"Yeah."

"Who is the special girl you're thinking about?"

"I'm not necessary ready to talk about who it is but she does have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen in my life."

Lelouch smiled, "That's cute. Are you going to buy her chocolate and roses? Are you even friends with her?"

"I'm not going to but her chocolate and roses unless she wants it and yes, I am friends with her. Sadly she doesn't really like how Britannia is like."

"Huh? So…she's a rebel or something?"

"No, no, she just…dislikes it."

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"You're asking me way too many questions."

"Ha, I just want to know about this crush of yours. Maybe I can help you with it, we are best friends right?"

Suzaku smiled brightly to Lelouch, "Yeah, we are best friends."

…

_"I wish my phone didn't die earlier so I wouldn't have to listen to any of these damn people."_ The cameral brown skinned, messy dark brown hair, large breasted fifteen years old girl was staring at the words of the book called "Battle Royale" with her brown eyes, dark circles under her eyes. _"I don't want to be here. I could have spent wasteful time on the internet and writing some bull shit. Why did my mother force to go to this pointless field trip?"_

In an unknown small dull school called "Bright Star", most of the ninth graders were going to an over-night field trip to an amusement park with forty tenth graders and ten teachers to watch the students. Most of Jasmine's friends were in another bus or too far to speak and she had to sit next to a boy who she secretly hated and speaking too loud. Jasmine wasn't a people person.

Unlike Lelouch and the others' bus, they have to drive on the regular old school bus than their own private bus. Few people have already fallen asleep on the uncomfortable seats. Most of the people in the bus were talking unnecessary loudly, making it harder for Jasmine to read her book.

Jasmine sighed of annoyed and saw a girl with ash color hair, pale-skinned girl named Mikala staring at the window with her big baby blue eyes, looking like she was about to cry.

_"How unfortunate for her, always gets bullied by these assholes people. I feel so bad for her, although there is nothing I can do about it. I am way too busy about trying to pass my classes especially biology. The saddest part about that the school does nothing to do about it. Always wondering about if my uniform is exactly how they wanted for some odd reason. Do they have a weird fetish for uniforms?"_

"Hey Mikala, can I have some of your money?" The rude loud boy next to Jasmine asked to Mikala who was also quiet as Jasmine.

"Um…" Mikala sighed, "I have no choice to." Mikala handle the boy a five dollar, the only money she had with her. Mikala looked at Jasmine's emotionless face, and notice for the first time, she can actually see a bit of Jasmine's well-hidden facial expression. She saw shame but why? She saw also saw bit anger. Jasmine looked away and stared at the book again.

_ "Why is she's upset? Was she ashamed that I gave him the money? Does she feel that I shouldn't have given him the money even if he tries something to force me handle the money?" _Mikala never really knew what Jasmine was feeling, although she was a bit jealous of Jasmine because she wasn't the one who gets bullied on. _"How come they don't bully her? Is it because her breast is larger than mines? Is it because everyone is actually…scared of her or her mother?"_ Her mother was frightening but no one knew if Jasmine was also frightening just like her mother. Well that is until she shared her dark humor to everyone and shockingly did bad things in the school.

_"Cherry, if you were here, you would have done something about that right now although; I wonder why everyone bullies Mikala though."_ Jasmine is usually mute but if she felt the need to do something or say something, she speaks it from her mind. However, Jasmine and her brain were two different people somehow. She wanted to take the money from the boy's hand and give it back to Mikala but her brain wouldn't let her. She felt her body heating up, trying to force her brain to make her do it but it wouldn't. She felt bad, just stood there while letting the boy keep the money that Mikala obviously didn't want to give to. _"And that was probably the only money that she had." _ That thought made her felt very guilty about letting the boy have the money even more than it should have.

Jasmine grabbed her notebook and pencil from her Attack on Titan backpack that people told her they liked and started writing down what she felt.

_Dear Journal,_

_I just saw Mikala getting bullied in the bus today which it's very unfortunate to see very up close. Today we have to go to amusement park although I am unsure what amusement park we're going to though. I did not want to come to this stupid trip but my mother made me to. I wish there was something I could do for Mikala though. If Cherry was here, sitting next to her or something, she would definitely without thinking about it do something about it even if she may sound stupid and can't think something threating. I wish Cherry was in the same bus as I was._

Jasmine felt nothing but hatred for the school and main focus was usually just how much she hated it. Hoping the school burns down or something, although she wasn't sure if she really meant it or not. _"I hope the school just disappeared already. I will rather be a killer than spend another day in that school."_ Jasmine stopped writing down her thoughts and continues reading her novel that she bought. _"I wish Cherry was here though."_

"Acho!" The blonde girl with blue eyes, vanilla skin sneezed, sitting next to her twin homosexual boy who was slightly taller than her, playing a video game on his DS. "Hey Josh!"

The twin brother looked at his sister, "What is it? You're distracting me from gaming time."

"Did you know that when you sneeze, that means someone is talking about you? Well at least what anime keeps telling me a zillion times!"

"Yeah, I heard of that. I don't necessary believe in that though, I think it's just allergic."

"You're no fun! Maybe Jazzy is talking about me or thinking about me at least!"

"Yeah, probably thanking the lord that you aren't there talking nothing but yaoi, wonder how long America's…hot dog is, and just torturing her with yaoi basically."

"Oh shut up, Josh." Cherry giggled at her brother.

…

"I cannot believe Chris wants us for another season after what he did to us in All Stars!" Courtney was walking with Gwen to the location Chris sent them. Gwen and Courtney were still not friends but there was no one else to talk to (Bridgette was with Geoff and no one else was willing to talk to her, not even Scott) and Gwen willing to talk to her at the moment since Gwen was also wearing the same shoes as Courtney was in. "Why am I even going here? I mean…we're outside and we can run away or something. Also I cannot believe Chris made us walk to the location for the new season. What a fucking asshole!"

"I think Chris has cameras of us walking to the area so there is no way to escape. Besides, everyone who has been in the Total Dram series is all here. Maybe we can able to make friends or something."

Courtney smelled an awful smell while walking towards the strange building. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Smells like…a dead body…"

"Maybe an animal recently died. Chef is probably cooking some _delicious_ meals for us. Poor little animals died because what he does and it's not even good food."

Courtney yawned, "Gladly we took a bus before Chris force us to walk there. I am so tired. Can we just camp here walk there later?"

"We are really close, Courtney. About like two miles or something closer and we will be there in no time, trust me."

Noah was walking with Cody, his best friend in the show but also his friend outside the show. He remembered when they went back home, they checked the fan-base out. Cody was silently walking with Noah, not wanting to discuss what happened between them. If one of them spoke, it would have been really awkward.

"_I wonder when will he just get over it and talk about video games and other things we are interested again."_ Noah sighed and stopped staring at Cody, continuing walking with each other silently.

_Cody went to Noah's house for a sleep-over before they head to seventh season of Total Drama, reminding each other they are great friends no matter what. Cody and Noah were in their pajamas, already played video games, talked about the novels that Noah has. Noah was sharing the laptop with Cody, spending time on the internet, laughing and having fun._

"_Hey Noah, we should check out Total Drama fan-base!"_

"_You really think that is a great idea? After all the crap we seen on Attack on Titan fan-base, you know Eren and Levi as a thing, you want to see how Total Drama fan-base are?"_

"_Yes, of course! I want to see if the ladies love me or not!" Noah smirked and type in Total Drama and checked out what fans has been thinking about them and also fan arts._

"_Wow, look how they draw me! They are amazing! I can't believe so many girls love me! I can totally get all the ladies now!"_

"_Shockingly I have fan girls too. I guess my sarcasm can get the ladies' attention too. But I think girls only like you because they think you're cute."_

"_No, they like me because I'm super cool and very smooth how I say things to the ladies."_

"_Oh really? Tell me with deep details how much ladies you got during the show."_

"_Well…one…"_

"_Sierra doesn't count."_

"_You're just jealous because you get voted off earlier than I do. On the third season, I almost won. I was in the final three, I lost but hey I made it that far and I found that pretty impressive to me."_

"_If only you were strong."_

"_Oh look Noah!" Cody pointed Noah's screen at the fanfiction website. "We should read it! It's about us!"_

"_Oh no, you don't know what they have wrote about us and you definitely don't want to read it, Cody. You obviously seem have no idea how fan girls work. I don't know how Sierra didn't make you learn how fan girls are."_

"_Oh come on, Noah! We're making girls write stories, making them get creative and helping them makes English class a lot easier for them!"_

"_That's nice and all but…I really don't want to. Fan fictions are like weird monsters that makes the strangest things."_

"_Come on, just this one fan fiction and that's it."_

_Noah sighed, "Fine."_

_Cody clicked the website and saw the name of the fan fiction called "The Nerdy Love" Rated T, only 2,000 words. "Ok Noah, why don't we read each paragraph? You know take turns reading it."_

"_How about I just read my dialogue and you read everything else?"_

"_If that's the only way to make you read this."_

_Noah sighed and started reading the story with Cody also reading their dialogues from the terrible-written supernatural and romance story._

"_Later I follow him at the forest I looked around for him. I didn't see him. "Noah where are you?" I shouted. He appear out of no where."_

"_"Cody I should told you this before.""_

"_"What is it Noah?" I asked."_

"_"I'm a vampire and a wizard."" Noah almost started laughing._

"_I was shock. "So this is why you don't eat." He nodded. "Oh that cool I just learn that you're a vampire and a wizard." He pushed me against the log."_

"_"Listen Cody my sister is also a vampire and a wizard. So I need you to don't tell anybody ok?""_

"_He lean closer. I looked his eyes. Man they so gorgous! Wait I'm straight or am I? I nodded. Wow the person didn't even spell gorgeous right! Anyways…"_

"_"Ok then I also need to save you from anything because you're my friend.""_

"_He got so close that our lips are….um…touching. I nodded. My heart was racing because he grabbed my leg on his hip. I put my hands on his face. Later he kissed me and closed my eyes. I go under his shirt to touch his body. We stop kissing for some air. "So we a couple now?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "I love you Noah."" Cody looked at Noah's brown eyes._

_Noah looked at Cody's blue eyes and read, ""I love you too…Cody…"_

_Cody stopped looking at Noah's eyes and looked at the computer screen. "Well…um…you were right, we shouldn't have read that… Now this is…awkward."_

_Noah smirked, "Yeah, pretty awkward for us now."_

"_Hey Noah."_

"_What is it?"_

"_This may sound really stupid and…weird…but I was thinking we should…" Cody looked at the screen while biting his bottom lip._

"_Oh no, you really think I am going to do that. It's just a stupid fan fiction, don't take it too serious." Noah closed the laptop and put it down on the ground._

"_Noah, it's just one time. Just don't think about it too much."_

_Noah sighed, "You __**really**__ want to do this?" Cody nodded with a smile. Noah sighed once again. "Fine, just…close your eyes…" Cody slowly closed his eyes and relaxes. Noah lean closer to Cody's face, put his hand on Cody's cheek and pressing his lips against his. Noah quickly lean back away Cody's face and saw his eyes opened._

"…" _Cody had nothing to say to that. He had no idea what to say._

"_Cody, are you fine?"_

"…_I'm going to sleep…"_

Cody sighed heavily and looked at Noah, _"Sorry Noah but…I'm scared to see your reaction if I told you I enjoyed the kiss."_

Gwen and Courtney bump into a man who dressed like a solider with something in his hand. They couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask. The girls looked at the strange man confused, wondering if the man can possibly be just Chris in there, messing with them with something.

"Um…is that you Chris?" Courtney asked. Then suddenly the girls were growing very tired, making them fall asleep on the ground.

…

The last thing that Light Yagami–mostly known in his world Kira–remembered was the lights going off, almost the time to finally kill L and have the ability to make the perfect world he always wanted but then he lost consciousness and now he notice himself in a strange empty classroom with no desks and only chalkboard on the wall with unknown people around him, resting on the ground. He turned around and saw L still asleep but not dead yet.

Misa woke up and looked around to see where was she, she became frighten because she never remembered going to any school but then she saw Light on ground awake and she got a little worried. "Light?"

Light looked at Misa, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Misa is ok. She just wants to know where she is."

"I don't know Misa; I think we got…kidnapped…"

Misa's hear started racing, panicking a bit. "What is happening? Who are even these people?"

Light notice that most people around their teens, some were wearing a dark navy blue polo with its' school logo on it, beige pants, shorts, or skirts. Some were wearing something completely different. _"Are they all from different schools? What the hell is going on?"_

Now most people were waking up, and took a look at the strange classroom and becoming frightened.

"What the –!"

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"How did we get to here?"

Many people were asking while looking around, trying to figure out what's going on. Lelouch was looking for Milly, Nina, Shirley, Rivalz, and Suzaku. He only saw mostly people with different school uniforms and other dresses completely normal. The only person Lelouch found in the crowd was Rolo, the person he really wasn't looking for the most.

Jasmine stood there, looking down, had no idea what to say or do. She spots Lelouch and L which it was surprise to see the character she knew in front of her eyes. _"Lelouch, L? What are they doing here? Am I seeing things? Have I finally gone insane? Or they…really exist?"_

The strange classroom got louder and louder until they heard the door being closed and saw a man with a mask on. Everyone in the classroom gave him their full attention, wanting to know what's going on right now. The man's mask a white plain mask with a draw smile on it and the only thing they can really see was the man's grey eyes. The man was smirking at everyone under the mask.

"Well…hello everyone, welcome, welcome, did everyone have at least a nice sleep?"

No one bothered to reply.

"Well then, this is…awkward. I am James Anderson; I'm the host of this wonderful and beautiful show that will become very popular I'm sure of it."

"Show?" Lelouch whispered.

"Host, where's Chris?" Jasmine from Total Drama asked.

"No talking without permission please." Jasmine sighed. "Anyways, I suggest saying goodbye to your friends, girlfriend or boyfriend, any good relationship after this over. And also a great chance to get rid of the one person who you hated a lot and give a certain person payback for what they have done to you. Why I ask you to do that you may ask? It's because today all of you in this room," The host dramatically paused and looked at everyone in the room. "will kill each other without doubts, regrets, and weakness."

And so the introduction of the games has started…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. My story. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll see you guys on the next chapter! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 guys! This chapter will just explain how it works really. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Why I ask you to do that you may ask? It's because today all of you in this room," The host dramatically paused and looked at everyone in the room. "will kill each other without doubts, regrets, and weakness."

Everyone looked at the man shockingly, won't believe what they have heard. Each one of them was looking at each other's faces even the ones they don't even know. A little mumbling was coming from almost everyone's mouth. Jasmine, L, Nina, Lelouch, Gwen and Noah were only ones who stood there shockingly without anything to say.

_"__Kill each other? To the death? This man cannot be serious! He wouldn't allow all these people except one to kill each other! That is just most sadistic thing to do! If so, what is it for? For entertainment? For the money? For views? Why do such a thing to lose so many lives?"_ Gwen thought, hoping it was a really sick joke of Chris's.

"Already, already, I know it's shockingly but–."

"This man is a liar!" A girl from Bright Star stands up and pointed at the masked host. Everyone looked at her confusedly. "This has to be a very, very sick joke! Do you have any idea how to do something like this? Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll get kidnapping us just so you can do this sick ass prank! It takes money and…effort and…all the bull shit! He is fucking lying! What the hell is going on?! If you don't tell us, I will fucking–!" As fast as lightening the girl was shot in head and fell down to the ground, lying on her stomach with a surprise emotion on her dead face.

Everyone looked at the dead body shockingly, backing away from the body. There was a small pool of blood coming from the girl's head on the ground. Everyone slowly realizing that the man wasn't joking, it was no sick prank, no one will actually kill a girl just because of a prank. No one will actually kidnap all these people just to freak some people out and laugh and also take it as a prank.

Jasmine looked at the host holding his pistol, "Anyone else wants to talk? I will love to hear so." Everyone looked at the host, giving him their full attention. "Well…seems like I have to say some things before I begin talking about the games since you guys seems can't act right. If you don't want a head shot like that kid than listen. One: Don't talk while I'm talking. In fact, don't talk at all until you have permission to. Two: Don't stand up without permission. Three: No passing notes, if I caught you passing notes then obviously you will be with that kid too. Four: I want your _full_ attention even if you're quiet. I won't shot you of course but you'll probably end up the first one to be dead in the game if you don't listen what I have say. Five: No trying to exit the class. I'll explain what happens when you try. Finally: no distractions. Easy things to do right, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great, any questions before I begin? It's long as hell so…" A girl raised her hand, "Ah yes, you. What is it?"

Everyone looked at the girl; Lelouch turned around and looked at the girl. He looked at her shockingly. _"Oh god no…not her… Not her too… How did he even found her? How did he even have her without a fight? I can't believe it's…Kallen."_

"…Why? Why me? Why did you kidnap me and no one else?"

"It's because who really cares when an adult has to been killed? Teens killing each other are more excitable than seeing adults killing each other! Well…although we _did_ have to kidnap few adults because it will add more excitement in the show! Let's just say you were the choose one, it will probably make you feel special in the inside."

Kallen sighed and looked at the ground upset.

"Ok anymore question before we begin?" He looked around. "No? Well ok then, let's talk about the games! You guys of course are aware that you guys have to kill each other so let's move on about how this works now! You know more details about this game! Each one of you invisible chip behind your necks so we can follow, giving you updates about who died and danger zones. Oh and a nice double check if anything happens to the cameras, we do have geniuses in the show after all that most people love. These are every single proof that you can think of so don't worry if you ever get in the water or something. These will _never_ die or lost connections. Now who here have seen or read Battle Royale?"

Jasmine's (from Bright Star) heart started racing and looked around to see if anyone else who had seen or read Battle Royale.

"Oh come on, don't be shy guys. I saw the book cover in one of the buses over that side."

Jasmine slowly and shyly raised her hand high, letting the man know. "Ah finally someone, and you are?"

"Um…uh…Jasmine…Jasmine White…"

"Ah interesting. Well since no one else has seen it, I'll say it the rules are almost like that which I am going to explain. Very close but not quite. I'm pretty sure almost everyone knows about The Hunger Games so no need to ask who read or seen it. The rules are like The Hunger Games and Battle Royale together so this may make this game…a lot difficult than it should. Isn't that exciting? Now about these chips, if you guys try to escape the island then that chip is very explosive. So the chip wills explosive of course if you try to escape we will either go after you or will just make the chip exploded and you will be dead without any doubts. If you try to find it and take it off, it will explode. Understand?"

_"__This man is insane! I don't even know half of these people and he wants us to kill each other! Everyone looks really young too. I'm sure no one is willing to kill each other, right? L surely won't want to kill anyone just so he can save his own life. L won't kill anyone, right?" _Light thought.

Cherry raised her hand, "What happened to our teachers?"

"They're dead, well; half of them are at least. We didn't have the need to kill them but they choose to be difficult."

"O-oh…" Cherry put her hand down, wishing she have never asked that.

"Anyways there are four rounds in the game. The first round is the very beginning, I'm pretty sure most people will die in the beginning of the game. There is no time limit to kill someone in round one. In round one, this will be a great chance to hunt as many animals as you can before we get to round two. The second round has a time limit however but it's very longer than the others. In the second round, if seventy-two hours without killing at least one, everyone's chips will exploded and there will be no winner. We don't want that, do we? The audience will be very disappointed at the show. It wouldn't be any fun, huh? In round two, it will remind you there are fewer than one hundred and ten people are still alive. Also that is when you can find a very special edible flower, it a very powerful one. Eat it and you will be powerful like a god or goddess for at least an hour.

"Round three is a reminder that fewer than fifty people are alive still and if you don't kill a person for forty-eight hours of course you know. And finally the last round, the fourth one is the last reminder that twenty or less people are alive and only have twenty-four hours to kill someone well that is until we get our final five then there will be no time limit and we will send the final five to fight each other to the death and see who is the winner. The winner wins twenty million dollars and many, many more things but that's only for the winner to know so cross your fingers and hope you win. We will signal you what area you are supposed to be and if you are not there yet in two hours or less, the chip will explode. Also luckily for you guys, this is the very first season and I thought to be a little bit nicer since most of you are going to die anyways.

"Every other week you guys will receive sponsors if the audience loves you enough to give you something like The Hunger Games. We will only give you five sponsors to your, if you're lucky, you probably get more than you should so make the audience love you because you guys will be on camera all time. Well that is if you make it when you leave here and able to not get killed at the first minute."

Lelouch raised his hand, "What will this game begin?"

"Oh, someone is already ready! Haha, once every single person in here leaves this building with their pins and the bell rings."

"And when is that?"

"Closer than you think, Lelouch."

Lelouch looked at the masked man shockingly, "How did you–?"

"Who cares, you need to worry about not getting killed. Anyways, every person has a pin on their clothing showing where they are from. Now everyone who has C.G. on their pin button stand up please."

Milly, Lelouch, Suzaku, Nina, Kallen, Rivalz, Shirley, and Rolo stand up and looked at the masked man.

_"__What makes him do such a thing to us? Why would he want us to kill each other? We are friends, why will he want to see friends killing each other?"_ Suzaku thought. _"If only Lloyd and Cecile were here or follow me here, they will know how to stop this and make all of us live. That girl from earlier won't have to die if they came here right now and stop this madness. And also…I will have to kill my best friend and the person I love."_

"Good, good. I am aware that only two people have geass so I suggest use that for survival. And also don't get love in your way; you never know that the person you love will stab you in the back one day…literally." The man smirked under his mask. "Now people that are labeled D.N, please stand up."

Light, L, Mello, Near, Matt, Misa, Takada, and Mikami stand up, Light looked around and saw five unknown faces.

_"__Do I know them? I feel like I know them, at least maybe later on I guess…"_

"I think most of the people here have a death note which you probably think it's pointless but there is a list of people in one of the bags that I am going to talk about. I know one _special_ person who will love that. Ok, T.D and O.C please stand up even though there is really nothing to say to you guys."

Everyone else stands up and looked at the host.

"T.D, well…at least the cameras won't bother you as much and O.C…try to stay alive. Now onwards to the bags and we will be finally done and begin the game! Ok, now each bag is different than the others. One is probably the greatest one than any other one. That bag will already have weapons in there but I suggest try to hurry and get a weapon. If you want to live, I guess you just have to abandon it because that is the most likely the most kill spot there really. Whenever someone dies, you will hear a cannon shot in each death. Is everything clear now?"

Everyone nodded, being frighten.

The host sighed, "Ok then…happy killing! Remember only one person wins it all so…good luck, you'll need it really. You may exit now." Everyone walked out the classroom and left the inside the building.

They saw the bright sunlight shining in front of their eyes and also see bags in the middle and the weapons far away from the bags. A lady locked the door in the building, smiled and waved at everyone.

_"__So…this is it…"_ Lelouch think, _"This is the death game I'm doing. I have to kill the people I know and the people I don't know. If I want to live, I will have kill before I get killed. I need to see Nunally. If this is really being on television, hopefully she is hearing about this, knowing that I'm in this death match, hoping her big brother stays alive no matter what. I feel bad for these people though. Mostly for the people with dark blue polo shirts, they're probably just freshmen, hoping for some fun in high school. Although I wonder about Suzaku, will he be ok? Will he have the ability to kill me? I guess he will since I killed Euphy, although I really didn't want to. Ok…I'll get one of those backpacks and then maybe I can get a weapon, if it's very violent I'll hurry getting out there without getting killed. I can use my geass to make people kill themselves if anyone tries to attack me then. Also maybe Rolo will try to protect me; I just need to be very careful. Should I really get a weapon? No, I should just get the bag and then run. Yeah, I'll get bag and I'll run as fast as I can."_

_"__What do I do?" _Jasmine thought, _"I am not that athletic, should I get the bag, a weapon and run for my life? Or should I run away without anything with me? I…I have no idea… I don't want to get killed… I want to at least meet L, Lelouch, and all those people I liked but first I need to survive this."_

_"__I just need find that backpack that has the list of people's names and I completely win." _Light thought, _"But there is really no time to go into each bag to see what has everyone's names. I will die like that if I do so I just have hurry up, hope that the bag I wanted and run for my life. I wonder if anyone will kill L before I have a chance to. L isn't athletic and there is no way he will kill someone, right? He tries to risk his own life just to catch me, me as Kira. Why so suddenly change of heart and trying to save himself? If I pass this, I wonder if I should get an alliance with someone from C.G. They said something about geass and it sounded interesting. Well right now, I need to focus on passing by this. He did say most likely a lot of people will die around here."_

_"__This…this cannot be happening…" _Gwen thinks, _"Where the hell is Chris when you need him? I will much prefer Chris McLean doing this regular Total Drama season than having to kill much people or else I'll end up being killed easily. I don't want to die but I want to live, I will have to try to survive this."_

There was no birds singing, couldn't hear the wind blowing its' air, they heard nothing but silence, a frightening silence.

"The game will begin in 3… 2… 1…" They heard church bell ringing and now the games have finally begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! I hope the next one will at least be a lot longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"The game will begin in 3… 2… 1…" They heard church bell ringing. Everyone started running towards the backpacks on the ground. Jasmine hurry grabbed a random backpack, grabbed a chef's knife and started running towards to the forest without getting attack during that. Jasmine turned around and saw one of her schoolmates getting killed by one of the Total Drama cast. Jasmine started looking forward and continuing running for her life.

Lelouch grabbed a backpack and was about to run to the forest until the rude ninth grader boy from before was holding axe and was about to hit Lelouch until Mikala cut the boy's head with her axe. Lelouch turned around from the gore screen and started running in the forest, trying not to get killed.

A girl with black hair lime green highlights who goes to same school as Jasmine who people usually called her Cookie was being held against a tree by Jasmine from Total Drama. The tall girl started crying and whispered, "I'm sorry." The girl stabbed her in her left eye, trying to stab her through her brain until Cookie pointed her gun, machine pistol and Jasmine's head and shot her. The tall girl fell down to the ground, dead. Cookie grabbed the knife from her eye and starting running.

Suzaku had his backpack on and holding his weapon, service pistol in his hand. He was about to run out to the forest like everyone else but turned around to see if he needed to rescue his friends. "_It's seems like Lelouch and Rolo left here alive, I don't see them around."_ As soon as Suzaku was about to go, he heard the cried of Shirley. He quickly turned around and saw Shirley on the ground, crawling on the ground.

_"__Oh no, not Shirley, I have to rescue her!" _ As soon Suzaku was ready to run up to her, a boy with a green Mohawk with revolver and dagger in his hands (T.D character) walking up to Shirley. The boy shot her in the head twice and started running away from Shirley. _"Shirley…" _Suzaku was surprised to see his friend being murdered like that. It reminded him when Euphy died, when Lelouch as Zero shoot Euphy. Suzaku started running in the forest with anger. His body was boiling up, becoming heater and heater about Shirley's death. _"I swear to god, if he isn't dead now, when I see him, I will _kill _him for what he has done to Shirley."_

Gwen has already got her backpack and her weapon, a wooden bow with arrows, but she couldn't look away the gore scene. _"How can they do this? How can they just sit there…and watch teenagers murdered each other so they can live? How could they? Why make something like this?"_

Duncan ran up to Gwen with his gun with his hand, "Run Gwen run! We need to get out of here!"

Gwen looked at Duncan confused, "Why do you want to help me for?"

"There's no time to explain, now let's go!" Duncan grabbed Gwen's hand and started running in the forest like others. They run as much as they can, trying to be far away from other people. When they grew tired, they stopped running and catch their breath.

"Duncan…why did you try to saved me? You know we aren't…we aren't going out anymore…"

"Gwen, I'm not thinking relationships right now. Right now, I feel that you're the only person I can trust in this game. That's why I saved you there, so we can both work together and try to stop this madness."

Gwen looked at Duncan shockingly, _"He…he trust me? But…but why? Was it because those times we spent together, the days we were dating and the days we weren't dating? Should I…should I even trust him?"_ "D-Duncan…"

"I need someone to help me out in this game. I can't do this game by myself. I may get killed by Courtney since she hates my guts. Heck, I don't know what people want to kill my ass. Maybe everyone here wants to kill me, but right now the first person I could thought was you. So please, help me."

Gwen sighed, "Fine, I'll help you but what happens when we're the last ones?"

"…I don't know and I really don't want to think about. Right now, I just want to able to survive today."

Light barely made it through that scene. He couldn't believe what he seen though; reminding him the first time that the death note was a serious thing. Light got off the flood and start walking. _"I was wrong, there are some who are willing to kill each other but I can see why. To survive, no one here wants to die, I sure hell don't. But…when I saw L..."_

Light remembered seeing L running to get his bag and his weapon, combat knife and was about to run to the forest until a girl with black hair (T.D character, Sky) with baseball bat walked up to him, about to hit him in the head until L stabbed her in the neck and quickly ran away. _"I wonder if he feels guilty about killing someone. I don't think L ever killed someone before."_

"Well then…isn't that a shocking? At least I'll get more entertain and I'll probably don't have to kill you."

_"__I almost forgot about Ryuk."_ "You have been awfully quiet this entire time, was it really that shocking that you had nothing to say until now?"

"It was very entertaining, I'll tell you that. The host was able to kidnap you guys when you guys were sleeping, very impressive."

"Wait…" Light stopped walking and looked at Ryuk, "He kidnapped us…when we were asleep?"

"Yup, I could have warned you but I wanted to see how it goes. I am not disappointed about my choice surely. Remember I'm not in anyone's side you know? Not even in this situation."

"Yeah but you really didn't expect being on TV and having to kill each other to survive, did you?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a kidnap and nothing more. Now I get to see you actually killing someone than using the death note. You can't really write anyone's name unless you accept the deal for the shenanigan's eyes. Plus you aware that there are cameras all over the place and this are probably live, the audience probably thinks you're talking to yourself and going crazy. Maybe your dad is even watching this."

"I am fully aware that I'm talking myself audience, I'm not insane." Light smirked for the audience. _"At least not yet."_

"Oh yeah, like that will make the people believe you."

"Oh shut up."

"Hey, remember the host told you his name was?"

Lelouch was staring the faces of the people in the game, sitting under a tall tree; hopefully he is far away from people. _"No names of the people, just the faces. Do everyone has one of these or it's only in certain backpacks? Probably not the D.N ones, the host did mention about needing names and the person dies at the D.N people. Although what's taking them so long to update who died? If only the host mention a certain time they tell us about who died. This game is full with madness."_ Lelouch sighed.

"Damn it, it was a fake name! I should have known that, that asshole host will do something like that!" Lelouch turned his head and heard a voice.

_ "__Shit, it's coming over here."_ Lelouch grabbed his mamba pistol and pointed at the area that the voice was coming from. Lelouch saw an auburn haired and hazel eyes man wearing a black shirt and beige pants.

Lelouch was about fire his gun to the man but then dropped his hand and looked away. "You aren't going to kill me?"

"Not if you try to kill me."

Lelouch sighed again, "A D.N person?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Heard you yelled about a fake name."

"I tried to kill the host so we can all be free; unfortunately it was a fake one."

"How can you kill someone with a name?" Lelouch then remembered the host mention "death note" and changed his question. "How can you kill someone with…the death note? What is that anyways?"

"I won't tell you. I'll be leaving now. Thanks for not killing me though."

Lelouch got up and looked at Light, "If we become allies, will you…will you tell me about the death note?"

"So you can stab me in the back at night? No thank you."

"How about this: If we become allies, I'll tell you about the geass and you tell me about the death note and work with each other. We don't need to talk about anything personal, we can save each other's lives until maybe the fourth round or we stop trusting each other. What do you say?"

_"__He must be one of those C.G people, I can probably use him and then at the end when he doesn't see it coming, I'll kill him."_ Light sighed, "Are you really that desperate? I guess I am too because I agree."

Lelouch smiled, _"It would suck if we become good friends because at the end, I will kill you."_ "That's great, we should go now. I am Lelouch."

"Light Yagami, now let's go."

Jasmine can barely breath, she stopped moving to catch her breath. Jasmine was coughing a bit while trying to catch her breath. _"Damn it, out of all the times I ran in P.E, I have to have my asthma pop out now. Wonderful fucking timing, asthma."_ She looked up and saw a pond a foot away.

_"__Oh thank you lord, there's a pond!" _Jasmine walked to the pond. She dropped her backpack on the ground and lay down on the grass. _"This isn't a bed but it's feels like a bed right now." _Jasmine took a deep breath, trying to feel relax. _"People are out there, trying to each other but…I really need to relax. This is too much to do as a lazy clubby person."_

Jasmine stood up and opened the bag. She saw a bag of throwing knives, three bottles of water, a small French bread, a blanket, and a device to tell who died. _"I must have gotten the lucky bag. Oh! There's the list of people with names! Light would have liked that." _Jasmine smirked, _"No wonder about him as much now, I wonder if he even has the death note."_

Jasmine grabbed the bottles and put some water in a water bottle and started drinking it. She stopped drinking it and looked at it. _"Hopefully, the pond is drinkable."_ Jasmine full up the three bottles up with water and put it in her backpack. She zipped up her backpack closed and put it on her back._ "I want to relax a bit but I can't just lie on the ground like it's nothing."_ She looked at the tall tree and had an idea. _"Well…reading The Hungers Games trilogy sure wasn't necessary right now."_

Jasmine climbed up on the tree as high as she can and lay on the tree branch. _"Hopefully, it doesn't break."_ It was shockingly nice for Jasmine though. It was something new, something interesting to do. _"I was always bored in school. Same old route every day doesn't change one bit except the lesson. And now I am fighting for my life, I wouldn't expect to be in such a Battle Royale."_

Suddenly Jasmine heard a cannon shot. _"They're finally firing the cannon shots now?" _Little did she know how much people died during that.

_"__1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…"_ Counting along with the cannon shots, _"20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25…"_ And then, there were no more cannon shots. _"Twenty-five, twenty-five people have died during that… People died just so they can get their backpack and/or their weapon and run for their life… Holy shit…" _Jasmine took a deep breath.

"Twenty-five are dead," She heard a cheerful lady voice somewhere, "two hundred and ten people to go! Good luck!"

_"__Two hundred and ten people, how the fuck am I supposed to survive with those amount of people?! Good luck my ass!"_ Jasmine saw two familiar T.D characters, a tall buff dark-skinned boy walking with no bag or weapon and a boy with blonde hair and pink shirt with a backpack. _"It's DJ and Geoff; I hope they don't see me from here, I don't want to kill them."_

"Dude, we survive from that! Can't you believe it? Twenty-five people just died, I cannot believe this! I hope there's somewhere to stop this madness though and make everyone make it alive!" Geoff put his backpack behind him on the ground and looked what's inside. "Don't worry bro; we're going to make it. I know we can–." A loud explosive sound near Geoff, made him turned around and looked at his friend. He saw DJ's chip blow up and DJ was now lying on the ground in blood. "B-bro, are you ok?!"

The cannon shot appeared, making Geoff cry.

"No, you can't die on me! No! Please, man, please don't die on me!" He was shaking DJ's lifeless body.

Jasmine looked at the scene shockingly, couldn't believe her eyes. _"26 are dead, and now two hundred and eight people left to kill. This…this is horrifying…"_

**…**

C.C was in Lelouch's room, hoping Lelouch would have come home by now. She was walking around his room thinking, growing worry about him. She has already ordered Pizza Hut for pizza of course at 12:20 and now it was 2:41. Where could he be?

_"__He went to a trip yesterday with his friends, he should have been coming back by now. He did say he was coming back tomorrow, right? At least around 1:10 or a little longer, so where can he be? Did he go to the Dark Knights already without telling me? Where is Lelouch?"_ C.C heard the phone ringing. She walked up to the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"C.C, where's Zero? He should be here by now!" Ohgi Kaname asked.

"That's what I'm worrying about, he isn't here!"

"Wait…he _isn't_ with you or anything?"

"No, he said he was going to a trip but then the bus never came back since then! He has been missing for a long time!"

"Do you think he was kidnapped?" Ohgi started growing worried.

"I don't know, but I'll call you in two hours ok?"

"Yeah ok, I'll talk to you later then C.C." Ohgi hung up and sighed. _"I hope she finds him, we can't do this without him."_

"Hey Ohgi," Tamaki Shinichiro walked up to him and asked, "do you know where Kallen is?"

Ohgi looked at him shockingly, "She's not here?"

"Apparently not, I haven't seen her since last night when she was with that strange man."

"What strange man?"

"You didn't see her with a man?"

"I didn't see her with anyone last night."

"Huh, strange…"

Matsuda ran up to Mr. Yagami, the chief of the police and Light's father to share the huge news, "Chief, chief! This is some big news I have to tell you! It's very important!"

Mr. Yagami looked at Matsuda confused, "What is it, Matsuda?"

"Light and L are missing!"

Mr. Yagami looked at Matsuda shockingly, couldn't believe what he just heard. "Are they…are they really miss…are they really missing?"

"Yes! I checked the bedroom three times and they're not there! I checked everywhere for them but they're apparently missing! Even Misa Amane is missing! For some reason, it didn't take anyone else. Not even Watari, I wonder why though. They didn't really steal anything from the place."

"You think this is a kidnapping?"

"Yes! It's 2:41 and they should be here by now! You know investigating on Kira and stuff! I really think they were kidnapped when they were asleep."

"Hey," Aizawa spoke, "have you heard about this new television show coming up? I think it's like live or something."

"What does this have to do with the current situation?" Matsuda asked.

"Well…I saw this commercial saying Kira and L can possibly fight to the death."

"Really? Maybe…maybe we should watch it and that can answer our question."

C.C took a deep breath, _"I hope Lelouch is fine."_ She turned on the television on and sat down on Lelouch's bed. She saw a sign called "Death Match" for six seconds and she saw the masked host appears and waves.

_"__What is this show? Is it one of those stupid fake reality shows?"_

"Hello everyone in the world, I am glad you guys are watching this now. This will be the greatest show in all times, I promise that! This is a new reality show I made where people will have to fight to the death to win! I'm your host, James Anderson!"

_"__Fight? To the death? This cannot be real."_

"Here are selective people's favorites from my club! First Bright Star's students!" The host let out a cruel giggled.

A cameral brown skin girl, messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, noticeable dark circles under her eyes, her head was down but her eyes was looking at straight on the picture with no smile, very emotionless.

Name: Jasmine White.

Sex: Female

Race: African-American

Label: O.C

Age: 15

"And now to the Total Drama side, I am sure you have heard of them. Very famous people indeed."

The Goth girl was turned to her left and was looking forward in the photo without any smile.

Name: Gwen Nelson

Sex: Female

Race: Canadian-White

Label: T.D

Age: 16

"Ok now with the Death Note,"

The auburn-haired boy with hazel eyes was staring at photo almost like Jasmine but with more evil in his eyes and a cruel smile on his photo.

"Hey!" Matsuda pointed at the TV screen, "That's Light! That's your son Chief! He's in the game! He's going to be fighting to the death!"

Mr. Yagami looked at the TV screen shockingly, "No…it can't be… Maybe Light is really there but they can't possibly make people fight each other to the death. It can't happen…"

Name: Light Yagami

Sex: Male

Race: Japanese

Label: D.N

Age: 17 or 18

"And lastly Code Geass, I'm pretty sure it's an obvious one here."

The boy had leather black hair with royal purple eyes, looking forward at the photo with his head up but no smile on it.

"L-Lelouch…?" C.C looked at the screen shockingly. "W-what is he doing there? It…it can't be the real Lelouch…"

Name: Lelouch Lamperouge

Sex: Male

Race: Britannian

Label: C.G

Age: 17

"I am pretty sure you guys are familiar with these people, well some of these people! Haha! Two hundred and thirty six people will have to fight each other to death until there's only one standing! Most of these people are students and teenagers, just a nice reminder to the audiences! All of these people will have to survive the forest, the rules, and the people around them! The person who wins will win twenty-seven million dollars! If a person tries to stop the game, they will kill with a great exposition I have made just for you guys! This will be the most exciting show you will ever see in your entire life! I will promise that everyone! There will be rounds. There's round one, two, three and the very final round!

"You as viewers, can sponsors these people every other week, however there's limits. You can only give them five sponsors and they can only be given by people who are unknown to the person until the final round. Wish everyone in the game goodbye and good luck even though you can't hear or see you in the real life. This is Death Match!" The masked man smirked under his mask. "And so…let the games will begin in 3… 2… 1…"

C.C picks up the cell phone and called Ohgi, _"Come on, answer it! This is really serious! Even though I may have to tell them Lelouch's secret to them."_

"Hello?"

"I found…Zero…"

"Really? Is he with you?"

"No, no, he's not. Unfortunately, he's in this…show…"

"Show? What show?"

"Hey Ohgi, you have to check out this new reality show! The host is a bit creepy but it seems a bit interesting, although it's obviously fake. It's called Death Match!"

"I'm coming. C.C, can you hold up a bit?" Ohgi went to the room with Tamaki and everyone else is in, looking at the huge television screen. "What are you guys doing, watching TV? We should be worrying about other things!"

"I know but look how fake–wait…is that…Kallen?" Tamaki pointed at Kallen in the show.

"Wait a minute…holy shit, it is her!"

"So…this thing…when they say all these people have to kill each other until one survives…they won't fucking kidding… They are serious about this! Kallen can possibly get killed in there!"

"Maybe Kallen is acting or something! They won't allow these people to actually die, right? This show would have been sued to death! Haha, right?" Ohgi put the phone against his ear again. "C.C, is…is Zero really in there?"

"What?! Zero is in there?! Can he possibly be a teenage boy this whole time?!"

"Yes, he's really in there." C.C took a deep breath, _"Sorry Lelouch, but I need to tell them. Your life is on line here." _"He is Lelouch Lamperouge."

Ohgi looked at the screen shockingly, "No way…it can't be…"

"Yes, your main leader was Lelouch Lamperouge this entire time and now he's in a life or death game."

They saw people trying to escape from everyone in the forest. They saw people being stabbed, shot at, teenagers killing each other. Everyone in the room looked the show shockingly, surprise how realistic the deaths were but start realizing that these people are actually getting killed.

"Man…this show…"

"They're…they're not joking… These are actual kids killing each other so they can survive. These…these god damn kids… This is cruel… How can they do this? How were they even able to do this?"

"Lelouch almost died because of this. Luckily a girl saved him though. Everyone's faces, they are so terrifying… I feel so sorry for these people." C.C took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, all we can do here is just sit and watch them getting killed. We can't give them anything because they say people who are unknown to the person can able to send things to people until the last round."

"Is there a way to stop this?"

"The thing is…we don't know where it takes place. It can take place anywhere. Maybe even in another universe."

"I…I don't know how I am supposed to react to L killing that one girl. I mean…I know he did it for survival but…it just feel so…wrong…" Matsuda looked down to the ground.

"Well, it's better than seeing L gets killed, that is for sure. At least Light has an ally, I don't want to see him die." Aizawa said.

"I don't want to see any of these people die." They looked at Mr. Yagami. "I don't want to see any of these kids die just because they all want to survive and only can one live to be honest. The most people I don't want to see are L and Light, especially Light. How…how can they able to make such a game? A game that you have to kill each other? Why do that? What for? For entertainment? For money? Just…why?"

"Well…we have no choice but to watch it since we can't sponsor these people. Rules are rules, can't really give them anything until the last round. I don't know when that is going to take though. Maybe a year, who knows?"

"I just hope the host decides at least two to survive so L and Light can live."

"Maybe the host will be so cruel and won't even do that."

"If the host won't let two live, that means we have the choice one."

"We really shouldn't, at least right now! We should all think about this at the last round!"

Mr. Yagami sighed, "This may end up killing me for real."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>Jasmine White (Girl #1 O.C) sat there, staring at DJ's dead body shockingly, <em>"Did he…did he do it on purpose or was he trying to see if the host was telling the truth about these chips?"<em> Jasmine sighed, _"At least I know that the host wasn't shitting us when he said there were explosive chips behind our necks. No need to test it."_

Geoff turned around and saw Jasmine looking at DJ's body; he looked at Jasmine angrily, thinking it was her fault. "You! You there, you must have done something to him!"

_"__Me? What the hell does this guy thinking? I can't do something like that! Fucking idiot!"_ "I have done nothing wrong! I swear to God!" She yelled at him, "It must have been the host! Don't blame on me because your friend died! I have been here the whole time!"

Geoff couldn't think right. He couldn't trust anything or anyone anymore ever since this game started. Who knows if this little girl was lying? Geoff pulls out his M870 shotgun and pointed at Jasmine, "I'll revenge DJ's death even if you didn't kill him!"

Jasmine quickly hides herself in front the tree and opened her backpack. Jasmine pulls out the bag of throwing knives and grabbed one. Geoff tries to shot at the O.C girl but missed. "Damn it!" Geoff started reloading his gun. Jasmine turned around, staring at Geoff trying to reload his gun quickly. She threw the knife as high as she can at Geoff and landed on Geoff's forehead.

Geoff looked at the O.C girl shockingly and collapses himself on the ground, laying there dead. _Boom!_ Jasmine heard another cannon shot, being shot in the air. Jasmine looked at Geoff's dead body shockingly.

_"__I…I killed someone… I actually murdered someone… And now…there are only twenty-seven people who are dead…"_ She got off the tree and walked up to Geoff's lifeless body. She took a deep breath and softly said, "I am sorry." She grabbed her knife from Geoff's head, Geoff's shotgun and looked what he had in his backpack. She took the French bread he had and put it in her backpack. She walked over to DJ's backpack and looked inside. She just stole a blanket of his and looked at both of their bodies. _"I feel truly bad for them, having to die so early, but I bet they're now in a better place than this for sure."_

"Do you think they're filming us right now?" Jasmine heard a familiar voice coming by this way. Jasmine climbed back to her tree and hope no one would find what she is hiding at.

_ "__I wonder,"_ Jasmine thought, _"Whose voice was that?"_

"They should have been right by now," Light answered Lelouch's question, "I wonder if they edit the show. You know, only show the interesting part about the reality show. Well, I wonder if anyone believes we are actually killing each other. I really hope so; we really do need those sponsors when we get into serious trouble."

Jasmine saw the two boys, Light and Lelouch being together, looking at them confusedly. _"Lelouch and Light working together? It's probably to plan how to kill each other, knowing them. They are both geniuses, well at least in the anime."_

"Should we get some–?"

"Look," Light pointed at the dead bodies of DJ and Geoff, "these two have died, seems like only one of them were actually murdered."

"I'm guessing this one must have found the chip." Lelouch pointed at DJ's body. "Poor guy, he didn't deserve no matter what he have done. No one deserves this. Well, I have to admit, I am pretty impressed about the chip though. I mean a small invisible chip can just do something like that is unbelievable."

"Well, that's one thing that we really mainly don't want to do. It's too gruesome to stand and watch. We should be going now. You never know someone is coming to get us nowadays."

Lelouch sat down on the ground, next the pond and was going to put water in the water bottle. "Ok, but first we need some–."

"Achoo!" Jasmine sneezed loudly and now started to panic. _"Ah shit…"_

"Someone is here…" Lelouch got up and looked around.

"Do you have a weapon? I have this knife." Light showed Lelouch his spear point pocket knife.

"No, I was in a hurry to get out of there. I only grabbed his backpack."

_"__I really don't want to attack them,"_ Jasmine thought, _"Even though Light is an asshole, I don't want to attack him or Lelouch. But if they found me and try to kill me, I have no choice but to do so. Maybe I can attack Light somewhere at the shoulder, I guess to slow him down, he's the one with a weapon after all and I'm grateful that he doesn't have a gun or something that shots."_

"Hey look," Lelouch pointed at the O.C girl sitting on the tree branch, trying to hide. "She's up in a tree."

"Do you think we should kill her?"

_"__If I want them and myself to live, I need them not to try to attack me."_ Jasmine saw someone, a male from her school walking towards Light and Lelouch with MP5K machine gun, trying to hide in bush, "L-look behind you!" Jasmine pointed to the person behind them.

The male started firing at them but terribly misses them. Light and Lelouch hide behind the bush while Jasmine grabbed the same knife that she threw at Geoff's head, the male student from O.C walk closer to get Jasmine from the tree. _"Shit, maybe I should have grabbed the shotgun from my back instead."_ Jasmine threw the knife and aimed at his shoulder. Jasmine took out of her shotgun and fired at the boy's chest, making him dropped his weapon.

Lelouch quickly grabbed the boy's weapon and fired at him. The boy have fallen down to the ground, cover with his own blood, dead. A cannon shot in the air, the cannon shot of the O.C boy's death. _"God…I can't believe I killed this boy… I didn't even know who he was."_

Lelouch looked at up at the girl, "Um…thanks for the warning."

"I supposed… You aren't going to kill me now, right?"

"No, at least…for now, hopefully I don't have to. Come on, Light, we need to go. At least I have a weapon now."

**…**

_"__Thank goodness, I survive that. These people are crazy! I didn't expect twenty-five or more people died already. I guess people just want this to be over with. I can't say I blame them."_ Kallen was walking in the forest with her backpack and her weapon, semi-automatic pistol, trying to survive the game. _"If I win, I am going to kill that host or whoever made this game. I don't care about the money. I hope Lelouch is doing fine though."_ Kallen sighed, _"The sun is going down, and I'm going to need some food. Although when are they going to tell us about the deaths? He never told us when he will be telling us. Fucking asshole."_

"Someone, help me!" Kallen heard a boy yelling near here. "Someone, anyone help me!"

_"__Poor guy, maybe I should really help him."_ Kallen heard the voice coming closer to her _"Is the boy running towards here?"_ She saw the boy with dark brown short messy hair and green eyes (one of the O.C people) with a dark blue polo shirt, dark blue jacket, beige pants with nothing with him; she was pointing the gun at him.

"D-didn't kill me please! I don't have anything! I don't even have a backpack with me! I-I was too afraid to get one since I saw everyone killing each other! Just don't kill me! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!"

Kallen put her gun and looked at the boy, _"I feel so sorry for this boy. He looks like he's freshman too. I need to help this guy, at least until the end."_ "What is your name?"

"M-Matthew, Matthew Winters! I am one of the…um…O.C…y-yeah, O.C… My number…um…Boy #7…I think…"

Kallen gave him a friendly smile, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kallen Kozuki, will you like to team up with me?"

Matthew smiled brightly, "O-of course! I will love to! T-thank you, Kallen!" The green-eyed boy walked next to Kallen and followed her. "What are you? You know…the label thingy."

"Oh…I am one of the C.G… My number is Girl #1."

"C.G…I think I know what that labeled as…"

"Really? What is it?"

"I guess it stands for Code Geass or something like that. I guess these labels as the world we are from or some type of show or whatever. I'm not sure… Well, it's getting dark and it can possibly get more dangerous than what happened in the morning. Are you hungry or thirst? I'm pretty thirst."

"Now that you mention it, yeah I'm pretty hungry. Let's find some water first and then we can hunt for some food. Water is our very new best friend after all."

"Yeah, also I can be eyes and you can be a cover since you have a weapon and everything."

"That sounds nice, come on."

"Wait, look!" Matthew pointed at the red fox walking around the forest, "We can kill that and use that as food!"

"Well…we do need some food plus they are kind of dangerous but I don't have a hunting gun. This pistol probably wouldn't do anything."

"You don't know that if you don't try."

_"__He's right; I guess I can try to kill it with this gun." _ Kallen aimed to the red fox with her semi-automatic pistol at the red fox and fired at its' head. The red fox collapsed on the ground, laying down dead. _"Oh, I did it…"_

"We got us some food for couple days now! Great job, Kallen! Now, we need some wood and something we start the fire so we can cook it. Also water is very important. We need to find somewhere we can sleep at and then we should be good."

"Well no one really went to south side of the forest so, we should be good here but we can sleep somewhere high at the trees just for safety."

"Sounds great, now we need wood and water, come with me, Kallen."

"How do you know these things? I mean I know it's pretty obvious but you seem like you know what you're doing."

"My father and I went camping before and I learned the basic things for survival. We remember times we didn't have our sleeping bags and decided to sleep in caves and trees. My father was awesome back then until…well let's just go…"

"Ok then."

**…**

Mikala was only holding her bloody axe she used to kill that boy who asked her money in the bus with her, wondering around the forest. _"I…I can't believe I killed someone…that boy… That boy I once knew, that boy who has started the bullying this whole entire…"_ She couldn't see anything in the dark and she was completely lost._ "I'm not sure if I have done the right thing to do something like that boy who started it or not."_

"What am I?" She whispered to herself. "What am I going to do now? I have nothing but this weapon, I…I don't think I would survive this night… I…I…I think I'm going to die next…."

"Hey Mikala," She turned around and saw one of her female bullies walking over to her with their flashlights and their knives. There were three of them walking together, "How have been things going? I'm surprised you made it this far since everyone wants to kill you. Isn't that right?" The two girls nodded to their leader.

"What do you want, Vanessa? I have nothing to offer! I only have an axe! Why will you want to bully me at a place like this? Why would you be so cruel to do so?"

"We know a bum like you wouldn't win. After all, you always sticking up the classroom, we need to get rid of that smell anyways. I am doing the school a flavor after all."

"You stone-hearted bitch!" Mikala spoke up to Vanessa like that for the first time, "You only cared nothing but yourself! Tell the truth!"

"You're right, Bummy Mikala," Vanessa gave her a cruel smile at her; "I can careless about you or any of these two behind me." Vanessa took out of hidden gun and shot at her followers in the head, making fall on the ground. Two cannon shots were heard for their deaths. "It sucks that they die though, I could have used them more until the end." Vanessa looked at Mikala and smiled, slowing walking towards her.

Mikala walked slowly back but then fallen to the ground and now looking up at her selfish cruel bully frighten. _"I'm going to die! I am going to die by my bully's bullet! I am literally going to die! My worst nightmare is coming true! I am really going to die!"_

"And now you'll die too." She pointed the gun at Mikala. "Goodbye stink bo–."

A mysterious bullet shot her in head, but Vanessa was still able to stand up until two bullets in head got her and fallen down the ground. Vanessa's death cannon shot appeared somewhere in the air. Mikala looked at Vanessa's and her followers' dead bodies shockingly. _"A-am I going to die now? Someone shot Vanessa in the head! They probably are going to try to kill me now!"_

"Are you ok?" Mikala looked up and saw a boy with different uniform (black and gold) uniform than hers with green eyes and brown eyes, having his hand out. "Are you able to stand up?"

_"__Who is this? My prince charming? He's handsome!" _A little blush appeared on her face and her heart was racing. "Um…I'm fine…really…" Mikala grabbed his hand and he pulls her up from the ground. "T-thank you though… I really thought I was going to die there…"

"I saw how that girl was treating you; I have to do something about it." He friendly smiled at her, "Are you O.C?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm C.G, I'm Suzaku. And you?"

"M-Mikala, although…people usually called me Stink Bomb." She was staring at the ground, too shy to look at the boy's handsome face.

"Would you like to come with me? You seem pretty lonely out here."

"O-oh…sure…I will love that…" _"Maybe…maybe I won't die… Well at least I won't die without my true love…"_

They started walking away from the scene, "How have you been?"

"Fine really, well right now I feel great… I never actually have someone standing up for me. Well a boy stand up for me, there are usually these two girls, Cherry mostly and Jasmine who is more silent. I always get bullied at school…"

Suzaku stopped smiling and looked at her seriously, "Really, why?"

"Well…well it's because my mother is alcoholic and we aren't very rich. In fact, we are very poor. Sometimes, we have to sleep in the streets. Only her and her followers go up to us when we sleep in the street and attack us with food like eggs and tomatoes. I wished nothing but death to them. I don't think anyone in my life actually cared about me. Not even my mother, she always wondering about the bottles and her stupid boyfriend. That abusive boyfriend she has."

"Mikala…"

"I know, we have _just_ met but…I feel like I can trust you though. We are stuck in this death game and the person you can trust is the person who you saved your life in here. I don't trust anyone but you and these two girls."

"Mikala…I feel so sorry for you… I wish…I wish I can say something…"

"Like I just said, we just met, what are you supposed to say to someone you just recently met in three minutes ago? As long as you feel dear sorry for the person you just met, there is nothing to say to them."

_"__I know," _Suzaku thought, _"But I still feel the need to say something, Mikala."_

"We should get something to eat, I think I saw berry bush somewhere in the forest and then we can go to sleep. We should be forcing on the game now."

"Y-yeah, we should. Let's go."

**…**

_"__I wonder,"_ L thought, laying down on the tree branch and ripping off a small piece of the bread from his backpack. _"I wonder where Light is, I wonder if he's safe."_ L sighed and ate the small piece of bread. _"I cannot believe I have to eat like this now. I remember Watari serving me a strawberry cake and cup of tea and now I have to eat the smallest piece of plain bread and drink water."_

"Aaah!" L jumped and looked around, "Someone, someone please help me!" He heard a girl screaming for her life. The next thing he heard a gunshot and the girl was no longer screaming. _Boom! _He heard a cannon shot in the air.

_"__This game is crazy. I don't think Kira can do something this cruel. I wonder if Light has murder weapon, the death note. He's Kira after all. He's probably looking for me, trying to finally kill me without even trying to write my name in the death note or go to jail. The thing is I'll try to kill him before he kills me."_ L tries to get comfortable enough to sleep, _"I still can't believe I have to kill someone today. The main thing I wanted to avoid. Maybe if I stay at this tree, I can avoid everyone even Kira and win this game." _L looked up and notices something moving around inside the small tree hole. He looks closer and saw one of the cameras moving around. L sighed, just went back lying down on tree.

L heard laughter coming by his way, teenagers laughing about something. L saw five T.D people walking by, laughing. "Alejandro, did you see her face?" Heather was smiling at Alejandro with her pickaxe. "That girl was so frighten! She was pathetic, screaming for her life! Haha!"

Alejandro gave her a smile with his machete, "Yeah it was pretty funny." They were walking with Justin with crossbow and two O.C males with a shotgun and handgun.

_"__God, these kids have gone insane already."_ L thought, trying to hide from them.

"I never knew how fun it would be to kill someone. No wonder there are serial killers in the world."

_"__Heather has already gone insane."_ Alejandro thought, _"I have to kill her before she kills me."_ "Justin," Justin looked at Alejandro confusedly. "Do it now."

Justin nodded and shot Heather in the chest with the air. Heather fell down on the ground and looked at Alejandro shockingly and angrily, "You…you bastard… You two shot these two bastards now!" The two O.C males pointed at Alejandro and Justin shakily. "What the hell are you just standing there for?! Shot them now!" The two boys aimed at Heather instead and Heather looked at them shockingly. "You got to be shitting me–."

The two boys fired at Heather and now Heather was now dead. They heard cannon shot being fired again. Justin and Alejandro walked to the O.C boys and smiled. "You guys have done the right thing."

Justin fired his crossbow at the one boy's heart and Alejandro threw his machete at O.C boy's head. They both fell down and the two boys including L heard the two cannon shots fired. Justin and Alejandro stole their stuff and walked away from the bodies.

L stood there surprised at the scene, couldn't believe his eyes. _"Damn, I can't believe they just killed those three people. I was lucky enough that they didn't notice me here the whole time." _L took a deep breath, _"How am I supposed to survive this game with these crazy people now?"_

**…**

Gwen and Duncan were sitting down next to their fire they made, complete silence while eating their cooked fish. They heard three cannon shot (Heather and the O.C boys') being fired in the air. Gwen took a deep breath,

"I can't believe this is happening…" Gwen softly spoke.

"Yeah me either, I thought this will be some nightmare I have. I guess you can say a nightmare coming true."

"I really don't want any of these people to die, even the people I don't know."

"Yeah, I can't believe people are actually killing people. I guess they just want this to be over already."

"I wonder how many people are left. It's probably round two before we know it."

"I doubt it; I just hope we get to survive at the end."

"Do you think they're recording us?"

"Yeah but I wonder if they edit these things, plus what do you think the rating would be?"

"Obviously MA or at least 15+, there are so much gore around here. I wonder if anyone thinks this is real."

"Sounds fake as hell when you think about, I mean…people killing each other and only one can survive. It sounds like The Hunger Games bull shit. This show will obviously be sued to death, heck the idea of it wouldn't be mention. I'm pretty sure no one is watching this though. They're probably watching some boring reality show like some Jersey Shore I supposed. I wish we can get out of here. Swim away from this island and be free. This is quite sad to say but…I actually _miss_ Chris McLean now."

"Yeah me too, I actually miss him too. I would rather be voted off than being killed by someone I don't know or I know. Chris may have been evil but not this evil. This is really pushing it. Why is this host doing this for though? For the money, the fame? What the hell is it?"

"I don't know, but I hope eventually Chris will try to save us even though he can't stand us and we all hate him."

"Yeah, I'm kind of cold now."

"Here," Duncan opened his backpack and wrapped around the blanket around Gwen. "You feel better now?"

"What about you though?"

"I'll be fine, trust me. I can handle the cold."

"Hey Duncan,"

Duncan looked at Gwen, "Huh?"

"Do you still..." Gwen looked at Duncan's face. "Do you still have feelings for Courtney? Tell me the truth please."

"Well…I guess I do… I don't know why though… She's probably out there; trying to kill my ass though so I am bit worried about her coming here."

Gwen smirked, "She can be a bit scary at times. I remembered when she slapped me in the face when she found out you kissed me."

"And also Cody punched me in the eye that hurt like a bitch. I have to admit the geek like that, the punch hurts."

Gwen silently giggled, "Yeah, I could tell it hurt a lot. I wonder how Cody is though; he's not the strongest after all."

"I'm sure he's doing fine. Hey Gwen I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…at the beginning of the game I….I killed someone…" Gwen looked at him shockingly. "It…it was this girl, a cute girl was on the ground, crawling the flood crying. I felt so bad for her that I just wanted her not suffer in this game with everyone else. So…I shot her...I shot her twice. It was my very first kill though but…I feel really bad for her. I think she was one of C.G though, I hope her folks will miss her. It would have been mess up if they didn't. Poor girl, I didn't even know her name was. I hope she's in better world than this hell hole."

Gwen felt her heart stopped, hearing Duncan's words like that. _"Duncan has kind heart; I didn't know he has soft spot on him like that."_

"Did I sound like punk?"

Gwen smiled, "No, you sounded…human…"

"Well…I am after all. I am not just some type of player that you can just revive."

"Yeah…I know how you feel though."

"Well…I'm getting sleepy. Are you going to sleep because one of us has to watch out around here?"

"Yeah," Gwen lay down the ground, trying to get comfortable. "I am going to sleep. You're standing up?"

"Why not? We can take turns that gets to sleep every night."

"Sounds like fun. Well good night, Duncan, be safe."

"I will."

**…**

C.C finally arrived to the Dark Knights and walked inside the door, saw everyone watching the show. "I'm here, what happened?"

"Well kids are dying, what else?" Tamaki replied, "Actually, Lelouch partnered up at some guy named Light and Kallen is doing good with a boy named Matthew, other than that kids have been dying. Like…a lot…"

"The episode just recently ended but they say the next episode will be tomorrow thankfully around six or seven o'clock in the morning." Ohgi spoke.

"Do you think this happening now?"

"Well it's nighttime and everyone is pretty much fell asleep in the show so I say yes, gladly Lelouch and Kallen are doing great. Also that Suzaku is still alive shockingly with this girl."

"That's great to hear, I have to buy these devices in the show."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't cheap for sure but it will tell who have died recently."

"Great, let me see that! We need know how much people just died!" C.C walked up to them, holding the devices and shows it to them.

"Well Lelouch and Kallen haven't died at night thankfully, what time is it?"

"It's 12:40 in the morning; we should go bed until the show comes on again."

"You're right! Good night everyone!"


End file.
